These Things I'll Never Say
by SiriusVeela
Summary: Lily never had timepatience for guys. She actually only had one guy friend, but he had just graduated the year before. But what happens when she meets a guy who loves to have fun, and shows her adventures she never knew possible.
1. Clueless

Summary: Lily never had time/patience for guys. She actually only had one guy friend, but he had just graduated the year before. But what happens when she meets a guy who loves to have fun, and shows her adventures she never knew possible.  
Disclaimer: Wow, this is a shocker, I don't own anything.  
A/N: I have soccer and 4-h after school, so don't be surprised if I don't post sometimes. Now on w/ the story!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans sat on her bed doing her homework that was actually supposed to be assigned the next day. She always got the homework early because that was what she did for fun. She never had time for obsessing over hair and make-up, but she did try to look nice. Her outfits were always picked out with care, and her hair ALWAYS done up in a ponytail. In fact, she had never left it down in her Hogwarts career.  
The red head closed her Transfiguration book and looked around for something to do. She looked at her books that she had read so many times and shook her head. She opened the door of her Dorm and walked down to the Common Room. She sat next to her best friend in the whole world, Kyrae (pronounced kyh-ree) Loom. "Finished with your homework?" asked Kyrae dully.  
"Yes." she replied shortly.  
"And tomorrows homework?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't read?"  
Lily frowned, "No, I don't ONLY read and do homework."  
"Oh ya I forgot...sometimes you study." replied Kyrae dully. They had been best friends since forever, but honestly she hated how PLAIN Lily was.  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh shutup."  
But Kyrae wasn't listening, she had found something more interesting then Lilys boring life. There was a cute boy with dark hair and light brown eyes with specks of green in the middle. His hair fell limply in his eyes. "He's cute," Kyrae muttered to herself.  
"Who?" asked Lily, looking over the crowd. Kyrae nodded at the boy and kept staring, "Oh," she replied dully, "Hes not THAT cute."  
"Im gonna talk to him," decided Kyrae, unfazed by Lilys comment. Lily rolled her eyes, "Go for it, but if Ive told you once Ive told you a million times, guys are a waste of time..." Kyrae walked away from Lilys mindless chatter and began talking to him.  
Lily folded her arms uncomfortably and looked around stupidly. She hated it when Kyrae left her for some guy, but she never voiced this. She instead walked over to Kyrae and the guy and sat down. Kyrae looked at her and said, "This is Lily."  
"Hi Lily, I'm James." His voice was surprisingly deep and sexy. Lily smiled weakly. Kyrae gave her a look that told Lily to leave, but Lily, for once in her life, ignored it. If Kyrae thought she couldn't talk to a guy because her head was always stuck in a book, she was going to prove her wrong.  
"So what house are you in?" she asked stupidly and almost smacked herself in the forehead but decided against it, and said instead, "I mean, what YEAR are you in?"  
"7th." he said dully.  
"Me too!" she exclaimed a little to excitedly and a few people stared, "I mean, me too." she replied more casually, "Im Head Girl." she said as if that was supposed to impress him.  
"That cool." He turned back to Kyrae and talked to her.  
Lily, in a desperate attempt to catch his attention again said, "Oh I LOVE quidditch!" she said as she caught on to the conversation.  
"Lily, you've never even been to a game." said Kyrae.  
"So?" asked Lily defensively, "I still like it."  
"That's nice." said James dully. "Uh, listen, Im gonna go, but it was nice talking to you.. both." he added reluctantly.  
"Bye!" Lily waved frantically and Kyrae smacked her on the back of the head.  
"WHAT, in the name of Merlin, were you THINKING?!" yelled Kyrae.  
"What, so now Im not allowed to even TALK to guys?!"  
"Not when I am, and NOT when your gonna act like an idiot!"  
"What did I do?"  
"Lily, just because you are the smartest girl at Hogwarts, DOESN'T mean you're the smartest at guys. When it comes to guys your clueless, and whats up with this whole 'into guys' thing? You used to hate EVERY guy except Will, but he graduated last year."  
"Just because I don't OBSESS over guys doesn't mean I was never into them. And for the record, Ive never HATED a guy. I just wasn't really paying attention to them. This is school, where you learn. Not just have a field day with guys every day!" protested Lily.  
"Lily, your clueless." said Kyrae dully and stomped off to bed. 


	2. Partners

Summary: Lily never had time/patience for guys. She actually only had one guy friend, but he had just graduated the year before. But what happens when she meets a guy who loves to have fun, and shows her adventures she never knew possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, this is a shocker, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviews!!!! I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Class, don't sit down, line up on the back of the wall, please. Good, good," called Professer Flitwick as the class groaned and picked up all their stuff and did as they were told. Whenever they were told to line up in the back, they knew it meant only one thing: partners. "Now listen up I am going to pair you up with someone, boy girl, boy girl, etc. Now, Gibbins and Harold. Jensen and Faithe..." Lily had to listen to about half the class before she heard her name, "Evans and Black. Wethersbey and Frost.."  
  
Lily looked over at Sirius Black and he caught her eye but showed no sign of knowing she existed, and just looked back at Flitwick. Sirius had midnight black hair with deep gray eyes. He was 'hot' but Lily could already tell that she would never go for him. Flitwick ended with "Telle and Smith." and said, "Okay class, now go ahead and sit with your assigned partner, and Potter, no turning Black into a girl to switch with you partner."  
  
There were footsteps and scraping of chairs as everyone sat down. Sirius chose a spot next to James, who was assigned with an extremely tall girl who looked like she would beat him up at any moment, even though James himself was pretty tall. James kept glancing at her as she just merely glared at him. Sirius turned to Lily and said, "Wait, whats the assignment?!"  
  
"Didn't you hear him, he said the assignments on the board!" said Lily exasperatingly.  
  
"Oh.. right." said Sirius and he looked up at the board and read, then turned back to Lily, "Uh.."  
  
"What?" asked Lily dully.  
  
"I don't get it." he said stupidly.  
  
"Did you even read it?!" asked Lily, getting really tired of this idiot. She was top of her class and had no patience for people like him.  
  
"Yes!" he defended himself, "But I don't get it."  
  
"Look," she pointed to the board, "Its pretty simple, 'Get with a partner.' You did that, 'Get your wand.' Done. 'Get out you book.'" she waited as he did so, "Wow your learning." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, no need to yell." Said Sirius smiling his famous smile. Lily merely rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I think I got it now."  
  
Lily looked at him in disbelief. She never knew someone could be that stupid. She had always had respect for him because he could do any prank, along with his fellow maurders, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, but now what little respect she had for him, just disappeared. "Okay, anyways..." she said, looking at him strangely, "Lets get cracking."  
  
"Sirius!" hissed someone to her right, she looked around Sirius and saw James leaning over. Sirius turned to him and James said, "Do you get it?"  
  
Lily nearly slammed down her book, "For Petes sake, you get with your partner, get your wand, get your book, open it to page-"  
  
"Oh thanks, that's all I needed." James whispered and returned to his partner. Lily just looked at him in utter amazement at the stupidity of this guy. She shook her head and returned to her book.  
  
For the rest of the period, Lily actually learned something. She learned that Sirius' good looks DEFINITELY made up for his brains. At the end of class, though, Sirius and Lily had already gotten done with their assignment and were now talking. James soon finished after that and scooted his chair next to Lily and Sirius and joined in. Lily soon found that although they weren't smart, they were quite enjoyable in company. They were two of the funniest people Lily had ever met, and Lily found that even though she had so much trouble talking to guys, it was easier to talk to them. She was talking animatedly and even found herself GIGGLING at time, which she had always thought annoying when Kyrae did it.  
  
Lily found herself walking away with them and walking to dinner, and even SAT next to them. They were talking about their summers when Kyrae came stomping up and flopped in the seat across from Lily, "Lily, thanks a lot, you just TOTALLY ditched me after class, remember how we were supposed to meet halfway between our classes?" asked Kyrae sounding annoyed. She then noticed that Lily was sitting next to James Potter and Sirius Black and was actually talking to them, "Wow Lily, you've improved."  
  
"Wha-" it took her a second to realize what Kyrae said, then she blushed, "I told you."  
  
"I missed something." said Sirius stupidly.  
  
"Ya, its called a brain, you seemed to have been born without one." said Lily, and James laughed. Kyrae would have but she was to busy trying to fix her hair from the reflection of the spoon.  
  
"Ooooooh," said Sirius, he seemed to be thinking, "That explains a lot." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. She could tell she would be enjoying these two new guyfriends. 


	3. XxAuthor NotexX

Hey!  
  
I am sooooooo sorry for not posting in forever, Im not giving this FF up, its just my comp is broken down and in the shop, but I do have a whole chapter typed there on that comp, and some more typed on the comp in my room but the only problem is that it doesn't have internet. So Im NOT giving up on this story and Ill post in a jiffy once I get the comp back. Im on my friends comp so therefore I must go. Thank you!  
  
~SiriusVeela 


	4. Just A Moonlit Flight

Summary: Lily never had time/patience for guys. She actually only had one guy friend, but he had just graduated the year before. But what happens when she meets a guy who loves to have fun, and shows her adventures she never knew possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, this is a shocker, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviews!!!! I hope you like it!  
  
"Shoot!" yelled Sirius at the end of dinner, "I forgot to do my D.A.D.A. homework due tomorrow!"  
  
"That's due tomorrow?!" asked Kyrae, suddenly sitting straight up, "I didn't do it either!"  
  
"Better get a move on." said Lily, "We'll see you guys in the Common Room, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Lil," said Kyrae and she and Sirius both ran at full speed off to the library.  
  
"Lets get back up there, I'm stuffed," said James.  
  
"Alright." The two both swung on their backpacks and headed out.  
  
Suddenly, James stopped dead in his tracks and rounded on Lily, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?!" asked Lily, looking around, suddenly alarmed, "What is it?"  
  
"YOURE the Head Girl aren't you?"  
  
Lily relaxed, "Yes. Geez you scared me!"  
  
"So that means..." he put two and two together, "You gave me 24 detentions last year!"  
  
"So..?"  
  
"Well I should've been Head Boy this year." Said James out of nowhere.  
  
Lily snorted, "You? Head Boy? In your dreams!"  
  
"Why not?" asked James, sounding offended. Could anyone actually be this stupid? She thought to herself.  
  
"Well for one your record makes it just about impossible to even be a CANDIDATE for PREFECT!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah but my grades would put me back on." Stated James.  
  
"James, no offense, but you aren't exactly the smartest tool in the shed. I mean," she added, "back there in the class you didn't even know that you were supposed to open your book!!!!!"  
  
"That?" he waved it away with his hand, "That's just a joke me and Sirius do."  
  
Lily suddenly felt very stupid thinking that they were actually THAT stupid, "So you're saying that you should've been the know-it-all, preppy, goody-goody Head Boy?"  
"I'm not a goody-goody," defended James.  
  
"Right," said Lily.  
  
"I'm not and I'll even prove it!" said James, "Tonight."  
  
"What's happening tonight?" asked Lily. James grinned, "You'll see." (A/N: Sorry about it being all talk, it'll get better, trust me;) )  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, Lily couldn't sleep. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary, because she rarely ever got to sleep without waiting at least 45 minutes (A/N: Striking resemblance with the author) But tonight it was different, the reason that she couldn't get to sleep was because she couldn't help but seeing swished of darkness going past her window, but everytime that happened, she just shook her head.  
  
Finally the dark 'swish' didn't pass, it stayed there and Lily pulled her curtains open and saw a messy-haired, tan-skinned, tall boy on a broomstick grinning from ear to ear. She bounced out of bed and went to the window. Just before she opened it she turned around to make sure her roommates were fast asleep. She opened it a crack and James lowered his broom so they could talk, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing up here?" she hissed.  
  
James grinned even more, "To prove that I'm not a goody-goody."  
  
"I believe you!" she hissed dangerously, "Now go to bed!" James shook his head.  
  
"Not until I take you on my broom." Said James stubbornly.  
  
"I should report you for this," said Lily just as stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come on, Lil, live a little. Have fun!"  
  
"I have fun," he had just touched a nerve, "scoot over, I'm gettin' on that broom."  
  
She opened up the window even more and climbed on the broom, which held both of them, which surprised her very much. "Hold on tight," said James and Lily put her arms around him tightly, as he gave a sudden lurch toward the ground.  
  
It took all of Lily not to scream. James did barrel rolls, flips, and, James' favorite, Wronski Feints. An hour later, James stopped in midair, "Break time." He somehow turned himself around so he was looking at Lily and said, "So, what do you think?"  
  
It was a full moon, so Lily could see almost everything, even though they were at least 100 yards in the air. It cast an eerie glow over the magnificent castle, outlined and shadowed the forest, and caused the lake to shine back onto them since they were stopped right over the lake.  
  
"That was the most scary, intense, rule breaking thing I have ever done," said Lily, practically out of breath.  
  
James smiled, "Then you need to get out more often." His head jerked over to the Entrance Hall, then to his watch, then he smiled, "Right on time, Filchy-boy." He muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lily.  
  
James smiled, "Nothing." Then his eyes went back down to the doors of the castle and Lily followed his gaze, to see a little figure running at them, shaking his fist and yelling at them.  
  
"Its Filch!" James did nothing, "GO!" Lily's eyes popped out, "You didn't, did you?"  
  
James smiled and nodded, "Sent him a letter yesterday telling him two people will be sneaking out at 1:30." James checked his watch again, "But he's a few minutes early."  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Lily practically screamed.  
  
"Because it just makes it that much funner. You didn't think I would just do some tricks on a broomstick and be done with it, did you?" asked James, smiling sweetly and Lily's heart melted.  
  
"Okay, for one, 'funner' isn't even a word, and two, we can get expelled for this-"  
  
"If," he paused dramatically, "we get caught."  
  
"Well then you best make sure we don't get caught, or else I will personally make sure that you die a nice and slow death," said Lily dangerously.  
  
"Alright, alright, chill out. I'm a'goin'!" said James, "But this time, you REALLY gotta hold on tight!"  
  
Lily did as she was told and closed her eyes as James soared to the ground. Lily opened her eyes just in time to see Filch slowly stop as they headed right for him, then double back and run away from the broomstick. James laughed and Lily smiled as she saw the man run away in fright, then come back after them, his cat Ms. Norris right at his heels.  
  
3 Wronski Feints and 2 barrel rolls later, Lily and James were on the other side of the castle then her Dorm, over where the Slytherins slept, "James, aren't we supposed to be on the other, unless. James you aren't."  
  
"Well we have to blame it on somebody! Why not the Slytherins?" asked James.  
  
"James," said Lily looking worried, "Sneaking out is one thing, and chasing the caretaker on a broomstick is another, but we can't blame this on the Slytherins! I mean, me and the teachers are trying to get House unity together and this isn't helping!" she said as they walked down the hallway.  
  
James smiled his best smile, "But what the teachers don't know, won't hurt them."  
  
Lily still looked worried, but she finally agreed as they walked down many hallways, staircases, and corridors.  
  
Authors Note: There you have it! I hope you enjoy and reply, I wanna hear what you people think! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews that Vie already gotten, you guys are the best!  
  
~SiriusVeela 


End file.
